Come a Little Closer
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: a V-day smut challenge from the smut challenge forum on facebook. It is JJ/Hotch and is based on the song Come a Little Closer by Dierks Bentley. It is rated M for a reason. I hope you all like it :)


**k all here is a new smut challenge I got for Jotch. I hope you like it and it is for V-day lol oh it is based on the song Come a Little Closer by the wonderfully hot Dierks Bentley and I have JJ's look in here that is based on this outfit from Victoria's Secret valentines-day/sexy-lingerie/vs-logo-lace-halter-babydoll-very-sexy?ProductID=96842&CatalogueType=OLS I don't know if the link will work lol I hope it does but if not just put in the link into your computer and you can see it. This is not betaed by anyone so all mistakes are mine. As always I would love to hear what you all think of it.**

Hotch couldn't believe it. JJ had been in a car accident and though she wasn't hurt she was shaking up just as much as he is and she had asked him to stay with her at her parent's house since they were out of town for a special V-day trip that her father had planed for her mother and they wouldn't be back till the week after V-day.

"Thank you for staying with me Hotch. I am just too shaken up to be by myself right now." JJ told him with a small smile on her face.

"Hey I am happy to be able to do something for you and besides Jack is staying with Jessica for this weekend so I would be sitting home by myself anyway." Hotch told her.

"Yea I get that. Henry is staying with Will for V-day." JJ tells him as she goes to go to her childhood bedroom. "Do you mind if I get into something more comfortable? These cloths feel to tight on me after hurting my ribs."

Hotch was frozen at first cause all he could hear is how she got hurt and he wasn't there to protect her. He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed JJ's hand waving in front of his face.

"Oh I'm sorry what did you say?" Hotch asked with a tint of pink on his face for being caught lost in thought.

"I asked if you mind if I get into my Pajamas and get these pants off of my ribs." JJ asked him again.

"Oh of course." Hotch told her. JJ smiled and after leaving to go get her pajamas and change in her room Hotch let out a breath and then pulled out his phone to see if he missed any calls.

JJ was in her room looking at her ribs. They didn't hurt too bad which is good cause she didn't think she could handle to much pain for what she had in mind for Hotch tonight. She knew he loved her and she loved him which is one of the reasons why her and Will's marriage didn't last. She had planed to make this weekend a very special one but the car accident wasn't part of the plan.

"Oh well I will just have to make due." JJ said to herself as she pulled out her bag and got her pajamas out. She looked at them and smiled. They were something she had gotten from Victoria's secret when she was out with the girl's the other day and she knew they would be perfect for her plan as soon as she saw them.

After JJ had gotten changed she then went about making her room look as romantic as possible giving such little time she has. She turned the lights down low and lit candles around her room. She then went to her cd player and put the most romantic song she can think of on repeat. The song was called "Come a Little Closer by Dierks Bentley and it was one of her favorite songs. After she was done she looked at the room and herself one last time and then letting out a huge breath she walked out the room and to the living room where she had left Hotch.

"Hotch." She called when she walked into the room and smiled at the look on his face when he looked up from his phone.

Hotch couldn't believe his eyes. There was JJ standing before him in a red lace Halter baby doll with her hair up in a messy do. He had never seen her look so beautiful and that is saying a lot cause she is always beautiful to him. The longer he stared at her the more nerves she got.

"Hotch say something please." She asked him as she fidgeted from his stare.

"My god you look beautiful JJ." Hotch said as he moved closer to her.

JJ had hoped he would like this outfit cause she thought he would love it. He differently didn't disappoint her. "Thank you." JJ said as she smiled up at him.

Hotch was now standing in front of her and he carefully took her in his arms. "Are you sure cause I would understand if you were hurting." Hotch told her with worry in his eyes.

"I took a couple of pain pills before we left the hospital so I am not hurting too bad now and I am so sure Hotch. I don't think I have ever been more sure of anything else in my life." JJ told him.

Hotch smiles at her and then leans down and kisses her hard on the mouth. It was almost like he was drown and the only way he could stay afloat was if he was kissing her. JJ moaned in his mouth and that sent a thrill right down his body. When the need for air became to much JJ pulls back and leads Hotch to her room. When they got to the room Hotch was surprised by all the work she put in to making this a special time for them.

"Wow." Was all Hotch could say.

JJ smiles at that. "I had hoped you would like it."

"Like it? I love it." Hotch said as he walked into the room and looked at all the candles and then heard the music playing.

Come a little closer, babyI feel like layin' you downOn a bed sweet surrenderWhere we can work it all outThere ain't nothin' that love can't fixGirl, it's right here at our fingertipsSo come a little closer baby,I feel like layin' you down

Hotch just smiled and then he pulls JJ to him and lays her down easy on the bed. JJ moves up to the pillows and lays back down as she watches Hotch strip for her. JJ couldn't help but reach out and touch his chest with her hands. She could feel Hotch shiver from just the touch of her hands on him.

Come a little closer, babyI feel like lettin' goOf everything that stands between usAnd the love we used to knowI wanna touch you like a cleansing rainLet it wash all the hurt awaySo come a little closer babyI feel like lettin' go

Hotch couldn't take it anymore and so he slowly starts to undress her. When he sees her in nothing. He leers at her and then smirks at the blush that makes it's way up her body.

"Don't tell me you are blushing JJ." Hotch says as he slowly kisses up her body till he got to her breast where he started to suck on her left one first.

JJ couldn't breath she was so turned on and she knew he hadn't even started yet. She could only imagine what else he had in store for her. She could feel how turned on Hotch was so she was sure he could feel how wet she was getting.

If there's still a chanceThen take my handAnd we'll steal awayOff into the night'till we make things rightThe suns gonna rise on a better day

"Hotch please." JJ all but begged by now from just his mouth on her chest.

"Please what JJ? What do you want me to do?" Hotch asked her as looked up at her after leaving her breast.

"I need you to touch me please." JJ let out in a whiny when he took his mouth off of her.

"Where do you want me to touch you? Here Sweetheart?" Hotch asked her as he rubbed his finger up and down her soaked clit.

"Yes!" JJ yelled out and pushed trying to get his finger into her.

Hotch couldn't take anymore as he was so turned on just from her panting and yelling. He slowly eased his finger into her hot moist core and all but groaned at how hot and wet she was.

Come a little closer babyI feel like strippin' it downBack to the basics of you and meAnd what makes the world go roundEvery inch of you against my skinI wanna be stronger than we've ever beenSo come a little closer babyI feel like strippin' it down

When JJ felt him push one finger into her she let out a moan and started to move her hips against his finger. The friction was what she needed the most and she could tell that he was understanding that as well. She was so in haven that when she felt him slip two more fingers into her she was dripping wet and was riding his fingers like there was no tomorrow.

Hotch loved watching JJ like this with her guard let down and so hot and wet and pink. Hotch moved his fingers out of her and licked them clean and then before she could say anything he had his mouth on her and his tongue pushed as far into as it can go.

"Oh my god Hotch!" JJ yelled out as she rode his mouth while she had her hands in his hair holding his head against her core.

Soon JJ was shaking with a hard orgasm and Hotch was drinking all he could get out of her and prolonging her orgasm for as long as he could. When she was done he pulled back and licking his lips smiled at her.

"Wow." was all JJ could say as she had never felt something so powerful before.

"Wow is right." Hotch smirked at her.

Come a little bit closer babyJust a little bit closer babyCome a little bit closer babyI feel like layin' you down

Before Hotch realized it she had flipped them over and now she was on top of him and as she slowly slinked on top of him and took his long hard dick into her body he let out a long groan. He had never felt anyone so tight before and he couldn't believe that after the orgasm JJ had just had she was still so tight.

Hotch couldn't stand it anymore and he flipped them back over and he was now on top and once he was he got to pulling out and then slamming back into her hard. JJ was loving it screaming and thrusting with him the whole time till he couldn't take it anymore and thrusted into her one last time till he spilled into her and once that happened he felt her climax again.

Once they were done they both lied there panting and breathing hard and soon they both fell into a peaceful night sleep.


End file.
